Missing you
by TrashyButBashy
Summary: (Clamy/Pondswald AU) Amy's life as a time traveler can be very busy, exciting and dangerous. Sometimes even too dangerous for her girlfriend Clara. Warning: Contains non-sexual disciplinary spanking in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction I've ever written and I'm not exactly the best writer, but I hope you enjoy this anyway! And please share your thoughts in the reviews.**

Amy had been gone for what seemed like an eternity for Clara. She started to get very bored and Lonely, especially because she didn't have anything to do since she was on a vacation.

Luckily she didn't have to take that much longer; she heard the sound of the tardis landing, which meant that Amy was back. Then she heard knocking on the door and she rushed to get it. Clara threw her arms around Amy's neck before she even got the chance to enter the apartment. "Amy! It's so nice to see you!" Clara was bubbling with excitement. "Easy there!" Amy laughed. God how Clara had missed that laugh. "It's great to see you too, love" Amy kissed her on the cheek swiftly before stepping in.

"I brought you some souvenirs" Amy said pulling something that looked like an oddly shaped light purple wineglass out of her bag. Inside of the glass was a coating of pebble-like blue bumps. "Umm thanks for this, uh...wineglass? I suppose?" Clara said hesitatingly while examining the weird looking gift in her hands. "it's not just a regular wine glass" Amy started "Oh yeah, really?" Clara grinned sarcastically raising her eyebrow.

Amy rolled her eyes "you're supposed to fill it with water and think of any drinkable liquid in your mind and the water will taste like it!" she explained. "That sound so incredible!" Clara exclaimed, this time with genuine excitement in her voice. "I got to try it right now!" She bolted in to the kitchen leaving amy smiling at her buzzing girlfriend. "careful so you won't break it" she yelled after Clara but she had already disappeared somewhere in to the tardis hallways. "you better not get her lost this time." She mumbled at the tardis.

Amy made her way to the kitchen and luckily Clara had also successfully found her way there and was now sipping water from her magical wineglass. "so is it working?" the taller ginger wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and placed a kiss on top of her head. "yes, it's amazing! Thank you Amy" Clara put the wineglass down next to the sink and turned around facing Amy. She pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly. She realized that she had really missed those lips. Amy had been gone for quite a long while and she felt lust in her bones as the kiss deepened.

After a moment the girls had to break the kiss for air. Amy smiled down at Clara and she smiled back making her dimples visible. "I love those dimples" Amy brushed her cheek with her thumb. "I love you" Clara said and the two girls kissed again.

Clara placed her fancy wineglass inside a cabin next to all the stuff Amy had gotten her from different places (and times). She stood back to admire her collection for a while. "Do you know what's cool?" Amy asked behind her book she was reading. Clara pounced on the bed next to Amy "besides you? What?" Amy chuckled a little before answering "A kind of dirt that glows like hot coals but isn't actually hot at all" Clara rested her head on Amy's shoulder "Will the plants that you grow in it turn out glowing too?" She asked. "Well you can't actually grow anything in it. It contains chemicals that doesn't really support life, from earth at least. But there is this special kind of plant that grows in the dirt and it can only be found in a few planets like planet Reptalsaoras. They are extremely beautiful and rare...but I can get you one if you want" Clara's eyes brightened "Is that our next stop? Reptas..." "Reptalsaoras," Amy interrupted "yes, it's a fascinating planet. It's named after the only species habituating the planet: Reptalsaorases, they're kinda like gigantic dragon-ish creatures with butterfly wings" "a planet full of glowing dirt and butterfly dragons? How amazing, I can't wait to see it!" Clara smiled.

"Clara..." Amy whispered putting her book down "you can't come with me, it's way too dangerous." Clara's smile faded "what do you mean I can't come with you? You can't leave alone again!" "I know sweetie, but this is very important. When I last went there I found an abandoned egg and took it with with me so it wouldn't get crushed to pieces or even eaten alive! Now it's starting to hatch and I have to take it back."

"that can't be true" Clara murmured even tho she knew that Amy probably wasn't lying "I can't remember you going to that...lizard land before" she continued bitterly disappointed at the fact that she couldn't go with Amy, but was left to wait for her all on her own again. "it's called Reptalsaoras" Amy corrected but continued quickly after getting an annoyed look from Clara "you can't remember because it was a long time ago, you weren't even born when I last went there!" She told her.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, I mean how can you have an unhatched living egg from such long time ago?" Clara asked confused "Reptalsaorases have a long life span, it takes about a hundred years just for them to hatch and they can live up to 1000 years!"

Amy tried to convince Clara that she was telling the truth and it was important to get the egg back before it hatches. "look, we really don't want a scared, panicking Reptalsaoras baby in the tardis, that would be a big catastrophe. And I'm only going to take a few days tops, I promise" She pulled Clara close to her and kissed her on the forehead "Okay?" She asked. "Fine..." Clara sighted still upset but too tired to argue with Amy.

Amy came back to the control room from one of the many mysterious rooms of the tardis carrying a small blue backpack with the egg inside it. She set the coordinates and the date to the tardis and as usual it landed with a crash. The girls stumbled on the floor.

"Here we are!" Amy announced as they got up "Remember, you have to wait here in the tardis until I come back. Don't even step outside the tardis door, alright?" Clara nodded sadly, begging with her eyes for Amy to stay. Amy knew that Clara wasn't pleased to wait in the tardis and she didn't want to leave her alone either. "hey, I'll be back sooner than you think" she hugged Clara tightly "and I promise to bring you something nice" Clara snuggled into Amy's chest and whispered "I just want you to bring yourself back safe and sound" Amy tightened the hug " I will, I swear I will. You don't have to worry about it." Then she turned around and walked towards the tardis door.

"Wait Amy..." Clara stopped her just before she opened the door. "yeah?" She turned to look back at Clara and she continued "if the Reptalsaosas is so huge, then how can the egg fit it to that tiny bag?" "It's bigger on the inside" she winked before stepping out of the tardis and closing the door behind her.

It had been a day and a half since Amy had gone and it felt like forever to Clara, time passed overly slow without the ginger time lady running around the tardis. Also she wanted to see the planet Reptalsaosas. Then she remembered the room that Amy had shown her some time ago. It was a big room with huge, round windows on the sealing and the walls. She had to find that room, but while Amy was away it was almost sure that tardis would play tricks on her. "wish me luck" she thought to herself before diving into the hallways that soon turned into a maze leading to different rooms and doors.

After about two hours she ended up back in the control room for the seventh time. "fine, I give up!" She yelled "don't show me the stupid room!" The tardis made mechanical sounds as Clara slammed her hand on the door frame "yeah you keep laughing, I'll show you one day" she muttered angrily. She sat down, frustrated and tired, not sure if she could stand the loneliness in the tardis much longer, especially when she couldn't even find the kitchen or the living room anymore. She had to go find Amy or she was gonna go nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara opened the tardis door carefully and peeked outside. The air was hot and humid and kinda hard to breathe in but otherwise it seemed pretty safe. She stepped outside and her feet sunk a little as they collided with the soft glowing dirt that Amy had told her about earlier.

The sun was setting, or more specifically the suns, since there were two of them. One was about the size of the earth's sun, except slightly smaller and the other was about half of the size and it glowed redder than the other sun. There was a forest with red and dark orange trees as big as skyscrapers about 200 meters ahead of her. She saw light, almost faded footsteps on the dirt leading towards the forest. Amy must have gone that way. She decided to follow the footsteps as long as she could still see the tardis and go back before it got dark.

Clara had just reached the beginning of the forest when suddenly the wind started to blow very violently making bits of dirt fly all around hitting her face. She couldn't even open her eyes without getting dirt in them so she just knelt down behind one of the big trees and curled up covering her face to protect it. After couple of minutes the wind finally stopped blowing and the dirt settled down.

Clara stood up and and looked to the direction where she had came from to check that she wasn't too far away from the tardis. But the tardis was nowhere to be seen. "but it can't be!" Clara had only walked a couple of hundred meters, the tardis couldn't have just disappeared in the thin air. Then she remembered that of course Amy had turned the invisibility mode on to keep her safe in the tardis.

She tried to follow the footsteps back to tardis but there were no trace of them either, all of the footsteps were wiped off by the wind earlier. Clara's heart beat quickened and she started to panic. She slumped down on the ground and tried to think straight but she felt like she was suffocating. It was getting dark and she could hear loud bawling coming from the forest.

Then she heard rustling and something familiar peeked out between the leaves further away. Flocks of red hair jumped up and down as someone ran towards her. It was Amy. "Clara?! Oh dear lord what are you doing here?" She panted, clearly tired from the running. Before Clara could react the redhead had reached her and grabbed her by the wrist and kept on running. Clara stumbled behind Amy and tried to keep up with her speed. Whatever she was running from probably didn't have any friendly intentions.

Amy had reached the invisible tardis just before a colossal creature crashed out of the forest and flied towards them incredibly fast. Amy tore the tardis door open and pushed Clara alongside herself inside and slammed the door shut. Right after that there was a loud bumping sound and the tardis rattled a little.

She clasped Clara's both cheeks "are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her voice was filled with concern and her whole body was shaking. "No, I'm fine Amy it's okay I just..."

Amy's concern turned into fury "It's okay? Oh Clara this is definitely not okay, this is the furthest you can get from okay!" She yelled "Do you not have any idea in what kind of danger you just put yourself in?!" "Well but..." Clara started but was cut off by Amy again "Why did you come out of the tardis?" Clara shrugged "Suppose I got bored" she said matter-of-factly. The room became dead silent for a second. "Go to the bedroom, now." Amy wasn't yelling anymore but she said it with such deep and low voice it made shivers run up Clara's spine and she knew that Amy was serious. Even though she was practically whispering, it was even worse than yelling. It was like the calm before a storm. Clara silently shuffled out of the control room.

Clara nervously sat on the edge of the bed as Amy entered the room. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before sitting next to Clara. "What were you thinking Clara? I gave you one rule and that was what?" Amy asked. But Clara just looked down on her hands and said nothing. "Clara I asked you a question." But Clara stayed mute.

Amy grabbed Clara's chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at her in the eye. "I only gave you one rule and that was to stay in the tardis, and you had to break that one rule, huh?" Amy's voice started to shake again "You could've gotten killed! I love you so much and I would die if something bad happened to you, do you understand?"

Clara wanted to say yes but something else came out of her mouth before she could even think it through "Do you really love me Amy? Because I think that you don't!" Tears started to gather in her eyes but she managed to hold them back "All you care about is your damned time machine and your stupid lizards and basically everything else in this universe except me!"

Amy's jaw dropped in disbelief and shock "What's all this about, Clara! What's wrong with you? What have I done to piss you off like that?!" She felt very angry and hurt at Clara's words. Clara didn't answer, just looked away from Amy again. "That's it" Amy growled while forcefully dragging Clara over her lap "You want it the hard way, fine, let's do it the hard way"

Amy landed her hand on Clara's backside hard. The shock more than the pain made her shriek. Before she had the chance to protest Amy slapped her again. She set up a steady rhythm of spanks increasing the force each time her hand came down. "You put yourself in danger and almost got yourself killed!" Amy stated while her hands swatted back and forth on Clara's buttocks. "Do you know how dangerous it was?" She continued with another sharp smack.

Cara sobbed clutching on to the sheets, but still leaving Amy's question unanswered. Amy waited a second if Clara would answer her question but she remained silent, so Amy lifted her white polka dotted skirt and pulled down her panties leaving her already sore bottom completely exposed. Clara squirmed and struggled but Amy had her pinned down as she started to spank her again.

"A-amy stop!" Clara cried out but Amy didn't stop, instead she spanked her even harder "do you understand in how much danger you put yourself in?" She repeated her question hoping to get an answer this time "yes, I understand!" Clara whimpered "why'd you do it then?" Amy asked, keeping the rhythm up but little gentler now that Clara was answering her questions. After all, she hated to see Clara hurt.

"I don't know..." Clara said quietly " "Clara Oswald why did you disobey?" "I don't know!" She cried. "If that's the best answer you can come up with, I'm so disappointed in you Clara" Amy gave her one more hard smack before Clara lost it.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put myself in danger it's just that..." Clara paused. "yes?" Amy asked softly, encouraging Clara to continue while soothing her stinging bottom "l really missed you Amy. Last time you were gone for almost three weeks and right after you came back you left me alone again. I thought that I would lose my mind without you!" Clara continued tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I disappointed you, please don't be mad at me" she whispered.

Amy felt sudden pang of guilt rushing through her. It was true, she had been gone for quite a while. She lifted Clara up and held her close to her. "Shh it's okay now, I'm not mad at you anymore. I was just so worried, because I love you more than anything" she wiped away Clara's tears with her thumb "you were right, I've been away for too long and I'm really sorry. I'll take a break from the dangerous trips for sometime and I promise not to leave you alone unless I necessarily have to, okay?" Clara nodded, managing to smile a little. The girls cuddled on the bed for a while before both of them fell asleep.

In the morning Clara woke up finding that Amy wasn't next to her. She got scared for a while until she smelled the scent of pancakes and she gasped out of relief. Amy wasn't going to leave her again, she was just making her favorite breakfast.

Then she noticed something on the night desk. It was a pot full if glowing dirt and inside it there was the most magnificent flower she had ever seen. It was impossible to describe the beauty of it's colours. It looked like it had whole galaxies trapped inside of it. Besides the pot there was a little note:

 _Hope you like your gift, see you at breakfast!_

 _Love, Amy_

Clara beamed, knowing that Amy would never leave her, not really. Because if you love someone, no matter how far away they go or how long they're gone they will always come back to you.

 **Author's note: Sorry, I had to end it with something cute 'cause I'm cheesy like that~ Hopefully you liked it and remember to share your thoughts in the reviews, thanks!**


End file.
